Universal Voyage/El Tuber
A man who loves his potatoes. He is often called forth by Admiral Rua to take on Rua's enemies. He also temporarily joined forces with God of Hentai and AlienOmega, only to be literally kicked out of the team soon after. He hasn't been seen since his last departure. El Tuber's first appearance: Comic #21 About El Tuber El Tuber was based on a sick joke that sort of went out of control. Back in 2001 there was an admin of a website who was a complete control freak. Even if there was a lot of bandwidth to spare on the website, he wouldn't allow images bigger than 40x40 to appear on the forums and ruled the website with an iron fist. A joke between the staff members of the site soon came around where the admin was in love with potatoes. Really in love with potatoes, as if he knew where to passionately shove them each waking moment of his life. The reason why the admin was so uptight was because he must've had a potato up his...well, you know the rest. The joke soon spread to NW, who had a good relationship with the staff members of the site. One staff member mentioned that the admin should be turned into a sprite, and thus the Potato Loving Man was born. It was a small sprite that resembled an Oompa Loompa and like the faux counterpart "really loved potatoes." His name was changed to El Tuber and first appeared in a comic called "Sprite Melee." El Tuber appeared again in the comic known as NW:TID, where he claimed to be an old Wily robot that had been thrown away years ago. He was seeking revenge and assumed that Moy was also a Wily bot. Unfortunately for El Tuber, Moy completely destroyed him in a quick and easy battle. We then see El Tuber being repaired by Maligna, only to be destroyed once again by Maligna's brother, Lucimu. El Tuber is brought back, however, in Universal Voyage as Admiral Rua's lackey. So basically, El Tuber is based off of a sick joke and an administrator from a website. His constant destructions is just a way of saying "Screw you" to that particular admin. Story El Tuber appears in the first chapter as a lackey to Admiral Rua. The heroes can't seem to attack him with his shield up and so he is able to attack them without suffering damage. El Tuber is caught off guard when Moy appears to frighten him, and thus he is destroyed by NW. El Tuber is rebuilt and told to destroy Shoz, the NW impersonator, but the tables are turned and El Tuber is the one to end up being destroyed. The third version manages to accomplish the murder of Admiral Viscared, much to the dismay of the little Viscaner. We see him one last time when Maligna reveals himself to show that El Tuber had been one of his puppets all along. We don't see El Tuber again until Chapter 14, where he is paired up with AlienOmega and God of Hentai to steal a Gaia Rod from Rinalm's world. The duo get creeped out by El Tuber and launched him out into space, never to be seen again. Facts - There have been a few characters that have appeared in all of NWs comics, El Tuber being one of them. He's appeared in Sprite Melee, (no longer on the internet) NW:TID, and of course Universal Voyage. Category:Universal Voyage